FushigiShugo no FutagoChara
by SheinFushigi
Summary: Rein & Fine transfers to an academy named 'Seiyo Academy' and at the first day,they had a Test of Fears at midnight. As the days proceed,they get more and more friends. Will romance also bloom? Title Means: Mysterious Guardians with Twin Characters
1. Chapter 1: Twin Students

**Chapter 1: New Students?**

**Uhh...first...crossover fanfic. FBFT and Shugo Chara. I'm not really good with "grammar" **

_T-This is...Seiyo Academy?_ Fine and Rein thought. "It's so big" Said Fine. "Honto daiyou ne" Said Rein. "Um...are you two new students?" A orange-haired girl with red ribbons asked. "Uhh...yeah" Rein and Fine said together. "Knew it! I'm Yuiki Yaya! Fifth grade Moon Class!" Yaya said. "You're...Yaya?" Rein asked. "Yup! Let's go to the classroom,but first what's your name?" Asked Yaya. "Well...I'm Fine.." "And I'm Rein..." They answered. "Ah! Fine-chi and Rain-tan! So that's your names!" Said Yaya. Rein and Fine anime sweat dropped. "Fine-chi...Rain-tan..." Rein and Fine whispered angrily. "Anyway,I heard a blue-haired girl and sea-green eyes are at Moon Class while a red-haired and red-eyed girl is at Sun Class!" Said Yaya. *DING DONG**DING DONG* "Class is starting!" Fine said.

**XOXOXO**

_W-What kind of quiz is this? _Fine thought while twitching her eyebrow. "For those who doesn't know can do it tomorrow." Banjo-sensei said. _Thank goodness..._Fine thought

**XOXOXO**

_Were the quizzes in Seiyo this easy? _Rein thought with a calm look. "Are we all done?" Nikaidou-sensei asked us. "Hai..." We all answered as we passed our first quiz.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey,do you guys know Yami no Cave?" Asked Yaya as the others were eating out lunch. "Yami no Cave?" Asked Fine. "Ah! That's where students do the Test of Fears! It also means Cave of Darkness" Rein answered. "T-T-Test of Fears?" Said Fine looking scared."Since you guys are new,you have to take it!" Said Yaya looking excited. "That's it?" Asked Rein. "Yeah but your girls,so you have to pair with a boy" Said Yaya. "I'm fine alone" Said Rein. "Anyway,who did you pair up when you were here,Yuiki-san?" Asked Fine. "You need a 1-year older boy in the same classroom! And my pairing was...I-Inchou..." Answered Yaya while blushing. "Who is this 'Inchou' guy?" Asked Rein. "I don't wanna do the 'Test of Fear'!" Said Fine. "You have to Fine-chi! And 'Inchou' is...S-S-Sanjou K-K-K-Kairi..." Yaya said. "S-S-Sanjou K-K-K-Kairi? That's his name?" Rein joked. "Sanjou Kairi!" Shouted Yaya. "Did you call me,Yuiki-san?" A shiny-green haired boy asked. "I-Inchou!" Yaya shouted. "You two must be the new students for 5th grade,correct?" The shiny-green haired boy asked. "Wow,he's splendidly calm and we are new students." Fine answered. "Honto daiyou ne" Said Rein. "You must take the Test of Fears,even if you don't want." He said. "Who the devil are you?" Asked Rein. "Sanjou Kairi" He answered. "I don't wanna!" Fine whined. "There are new students at 6th grade,they're names are Shade and Bright" Kairi said. *DING DONG**DING DONG* "Ah! Class is starting. Let's go,Rain-tan!" Exclaimed Yaya.

**XOXOXO**

"I'm not so good at Home Ec!" Complained Yaya. "Nadeshiko,my arm is dying..." Said Rein while stirring the soup. "I'll do it,Rein!" Said Nadeshiko. "I wonder what Fine's doing right now.." Asked Rein while massaging her arm. "Since she's Sun Class,it's Physical Education or Gym" Yaya said. "Aw..I wanna do some excercise now." Whined Rein. "Am I really gonna do the Test of Fears?" Asked Rein. "Yeah.." Said Nadeshiko. "When?" "Midnight" Said Yaya. Rein anime sweat dropped. "Midnight? Fine would totally not do that." Rein said. "You'll have a boy with you..." Nadeshiko said with an anime sweatdrop. "Can I go with Bright-sama?" Asked Rein with puppy-doggy eyes. "I can't refuse those eyes,but...! Shade is 1-year older than you,and he is 6th Grade Moon Class,so you have to pair with him." Nadeshiko said. "No!" Rein shouted. *DING DONG**DING DONG*

**XOXOXO**

_Some Seiyo Academy students like Nadeshiko and Yaya are weirdos. They talk when there are no people..._Rein thought. "Rein!" Fine called her. "Ah,Fine! Are you really going to do the Test of Fear?" Asked Rein. "I was forced to" Fine told her. "I'm pairing with Shade...sorry Fine." Rein said. "And I'm pairing with Bright..." Fine said. The twins sighed.

**It's my 1st! Crossover fanfic. Hope you review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Test of Love!

_***talking in British* I was late because~My sister was using and I have school and so many homeworks.**_

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Yaya asked Fine and Rein. "Yaya's getting bored..."

"Almost!" Fine said. "Shade's not here yet." Said Rein. "Sorry for the wait..." Said the spiky purple-headed guy which was in front of Rein.

"These are the rules!" Said Yaya.

**1. NO running away from your partner**

**2. Ghosts will pop out of nowhere,so be careful.**

**3. Rein/Shade team goes left and Fine/Bright team goes right**

**XOXOXO**

As Rein,Shade,Fine & Bright came in,they saw two paths. Like what Yaya said,Rein & Shade went left while Fine & Bright went right.

**XOXOXO**

"Man," Complained Rein. "This is so not scary."

"Oh yeah,why'd you bring you're bag?" Asked Shade. "My diary is in. I'm gonna record everything that happened here."

After hearing 'diary,' Shade immediately stole Rein's bag.

"S-Shade! Gimme back!"

"Tell me who you like first."

"NONE!"

"Lies."

"OKAY,IT'S BRIGHT-SAMA!"

And Rein immediately launched herself while Shade was holding her bag up high. **(Amuto moment at Episode 3)**

Then Rein 'n Shade fell while Shade was on top of Rein. "Why...? Do you ask so many hard questions to answer...?" Asked Rein,not noticing that they were on a super weird position. And 30 secs later,Rein realized that they were on a weird position,then kicked him from the stomach.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Don't do that again,sadist perv-What's that thing flying beside you?"

_D-Does she mean Moon? Why the hell can she see shugo charas?_

"What do you mean...? M-Maybe a ghost...?"

"I can't see it properly but I'm sure something is there."

"SO not true...Ahaha..." Shade lied. **(Moon is Shade's Shugo chara,he is a lookalike for Daichi. I just color-over him)**

_Something's weird about that girl..._

"Moon? What is?"

"Shade? You a weirdo?"

_I sense her egg...A strong one..._

"Anyways,I am not scared so let's go back!"

"Whatever"

**XOXOXO**

_Rein's so gonna kill me if she sees me with Bright right now..._

"Fine? Are you okay?"

"Ah,yes...Totally fine.."

"Are you sure? You look scared."

A ghost popped out of nowhere and Fine fainted.

"Fine!"

**XOXOXO**

"Rein? Shade? You two came back early." Said Kairi,"Fine-chi's not here yet...Yaya's a bit worried" Yaya said. "There they are!" Shouted Shade while pointing to Bright who was carrying Fine."What happened?" Asked Kairi. "A ghost popped then she fainted." He explained,worriedly. "It's okay,she'll be fine!" Said a jealous Rein. "Yeah,let's go back to the dorm."

* * *

**Short,eh? I was hurrying up since-school-tomorrow and-so many-HOMEWORKS! GTG~desu~**


End file.
